eli
by SeiYoshi
Summary: "Kau akan aman dalam kendaliku. Biarkan aku masuk, lebih ke dalam." / HasEli, the Feaster x the Seer / slash. contain explicit sex scene. ooc (maybe)


_Aku menemukannya pada sebuah batang pohon ek; dalam keadaan lemah, tidak berdaya, dan hampir mati. Ibu bilang untuk tidak membawa apapun saat kembali ke rumah, tapi aku merasa tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di sana._

"Setidaknya, aku akan menjaganya sampai musim dingin yang akan tiba berakhir."

_Aku tidak yakin ibu akan mengizinkanku sampai dirinya sendiri yang melihat kedua sayap kecil burung itu patah; sebagaimana ayah mengajarkan kita untuk lebih menghargai sesuatu yang bernyawa dan akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati— ibu memutuskan bahwa aku boleh mengurusnya hingga dia bisa terbang kembali._

( Halo, Druid. Senang bertemu denganmu. Mulai hari ini kamu adalah _**aku**_. )

.

.

.

_Identity V © NetEase  
__**eli**_ by SeiYoshi

.

— **Hastur** and **Eli Clark** —  
[ the Feaster x the Seer ]

Rated : M

.

_(Eli) was a little boy  
Afraid of the big, wide world_

.

**Didedikasikan untuk kepuasan pribadi tanpa sedikitpun niat merugikan pihak manapun. Segala bentuk protes dan ketidak puasan terhadap isi cerita akan ****dihapus**** tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan.**

Don't like, don't read.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

01.

Eli tidak mengingat bagaimana dia di waktu pertamanya dalam manor. Tapi, lorong menuju ke ruangan itu, menjadi satu-satunya denah yang dia hapal.

Tepat ketika makan malam di hari ketiga yang mencekam dingin itu berakhir, Eli memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya dengan terburu. Menyisakan sebagian makan malam di piring yang tidak sampai larut di perut, sebab dia berkata tidak sedang bernafsu kala Tracy bertanya apa perkaranya. Melihat sikap Eli yang tidak biasa ini, menjadi pemicu keheranan besar dari seorang laki-laki yang semenjak dua hari lalu berkenalan dengannya— sempat mengikuti dengan dalih kamar mereka searah; kemudian berbalik lantaran Eli cepat berbelok membanting pintu kamar tepat di hadapan mukanya. Eli tersenyum. Mengisyaratkan kalau pria berpenutup mata itu tengah ingin sendiri, sehingga Naib Subedar yang tidak mau berkesan jauh lebih buruk buru-buru menarik diri. Pria itu memutuskan berjalan ke arah Norton yang menunggunya datang di ruang utama untuk pesta minum selayaknya malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Barang kali dia memiliki urusan penting, semacam masalah privasi atau apapun kau menyebutnya— yang jelas, kita tidak boleh mengganggunya." Ceramah itu datang pula dari orang yang dimaksud, Norton Campbell; pria berparas sempurna andaikata luka bakar itu tidak mencela di antara penampilan mentereng dengan lilin di atas topinya. Pria itu tahu-tahu sudah menyusul tidak sampai pada anak tangga teratas, tidak disadari keberadaannya baik oleh Naib maupun Eli yang sudah menghilang menyembunyikan diri ke balik pintu kamarnya. Lengannya merangkul Naib; sementara pria Nepal itu sendiri menyerucutkan bibir menggerling ke arah Aesop Carl— yang kebetulan lewat di hadapan keduanya, hendak beranjak ke lokasi serupa.

"Aneh, biasanya dia akan bersikap baik. Orang yang pendiam memang berbeda, ya. Tapi tidak lebih parah dari si _anxious_ ini."

Aesop mendelik tersinggung. Nada Naib setengah bercanda, tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin. "Maaf, iya, yang aku maksud memang kau."

Meskipun gema tawa mereka terdengar menyenangkan, dan ajakan minum itu jelas menggiurkan, Eli menahan keinginannya untuk tidak bergabung pada kesenangan mereka. Ada _sesuatu_ di malam itu yang membuatnya sengaja menyisakan waktu tengah malam untuk berdiam di kamar.

Setelah memastikan ketiga pria penasaran itu sudah tidak lagi berposisi dekat, Eli cepat menggapai satu buah amplop di atas nakas kamarnya yang baru sore ini sampai. Ekspresinya secara antusias membaca satu persatu huruf yang tertoreh, tidak sabar dan gatal untuk membuka isinya. Tanda cinta dari Gertrude.

* * *

_Eliku sayang,  
Bagaimana keadaanmu di Oletus Manor? Sudah tiga hari kamu berada di sana, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, kan? Aku, ayahku, dan orang tuamu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami ingin kamu cepat kembali... dan kita akan melanjutkan hidup bersama lagi.  
Maaf baru mengatakan ini sekarang. Sudah barang tentu aku menentang keputusanmu untuk ke sana… aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu bersikeras; tapi karena itu keinginanmu, aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Aku mengirimkan surat ini supaya kamu selalu mengingat kami, dan jangan lupa untuk kembali. Tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan soal pernikahan, karena ingatlah aku selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun menghabiskan waktu tidak sebentar… aku tunggu kabar baik darimu, Eli. Selalu. Aku menyayangimu.  
Salam cinta, Gertrude._

* * *

Di akhir kalimat, Eli dapat menggambarkan bagaimana kekhawatiran dan harapan Gertrude yang ditimpakan bertubi padanya, membawa pria itu meremang sejenak, menyenderkan dirinya pada kursi kayu yang tanpa sadar sudah didudukinya berpuluh-puluh menit malam itu. Intensinya adalah Gertrude memaklumi situasinya, dan itu sebagian memang benar : lantaran dia tidak mengujar protes apa-apa sehingga Eli dia biarkan untuk mencari 'kebenaran' itu pada Oletus Manor. Eli menggigit bibirnya sendiri. _Aku tidak mau kembali, dan karena aku tidak bisa._

"Maaf,"

Dia menuliskan beberapa kata yang tidak disebutkan pada kertas baru yang disimpannya tidak jauh pada sisi nakas, dengan pena bulu, dan tinta hitam yang setengah mengering. Hanya beberapa ujar kalimat basa-basi, sapaan, bertanya kabar, dan tidak diakhiri dengan alasan. Eli merasa ini bukan saatnya untuk jujur. Apa yang terjadi hingga sekarang, semua adalah dosanya. Bukan _siapa-siapa_.

Sudah tiga hari empat malam semenjak Eli Clark tinggal di Oletus Manor. Orang bodoh macam apa yang menolak tinggal di kediaman bangsawan secara cuma-cuma; difasilitasi segala sesuatu sesuai standar konglomerat, dan makanan gratis setiap harinya? Bagi Eli Clark, yang awalnya menolak 'tanggungan' ke dalam manor, itu adalah sesuatu yang dianggapnya sebagai poin tambah dan menjadi alasan ekstra untuk tidak menolak terjerat dalam 'permainan' ini. Bukan tanpa alasan pemilik Oletus mengundang total sebanyak kurang lebih tiga puluhan orang, ke dalam kerajaan megahnya hanya untuk sesuatu yang 'memuaskannya' dan semua orang tidak mengerti tujuan permainan ini selain dari menghabiskan waktu-waktu mereka hanya untuk berkeliling dalam arena : kalah, menang, mati, dihidupkan kembali. Walaupun begitu, jaminan di akhirpun luar biasa menunggu dan Eli rasa semua orang tidak akan menyesal mengikuti 'permainan' ini.

Sebetulnya di hari pertama pertemuan ketika semua orang berkumpul, sudah dijelaskan bagaimana tata cara permainan oleh _host_ dan— apa hadiah keberhasilan mereka. Ya. _Jika mereka menang dalam permainan, mengumpulkan poin lebih dari ekspektasi, dan bakal ditarik beberapa pemenang_. Eli tidak tertarik dengan hadiahnya. Apabila menang pun, keinginannya semata-mata berpusat pada ambisinya menikahi Gertrude : dia butuh uang. Dan kalau ditanya apa alasan yang sebenarnya, Eli tidak mau mengingat-ingat lebih jauh. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya tetap tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah, dan tanggung jawab yang dibebankan. Semuanya karena dia mengingkari janji. Pada seekor burung magis yang selama ini menjadi kawan sehidup sematinya, seekor burung yang ketika rapuh dulu diselamatkannya.

_( Eli pun, melalui komunikasinya pada hewan itu; masih mempertanyakan kenapa dan apa untungnya. )_

Usai menyingkirkan botol tinta sebelum benda bundar itu jatuh menggelinding, dan mencelup pena kotor pada penyanggah yang sama, Eli melipat kertas balasannya pada sisi bawah kasur. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya— barangkali takut surat cintanya ketahuan oleh William yang iseng atau memang sudah terbiasa untuk menyimpan hal penting pada tempat yang tidak semestinya. Ketika melirik jam pada sisi dinding— di Oletus Manor ini, seperti yang telah disebut fasilitas kamar tamu tidak hanya sebatas kasur dan lilin. Ada jam kecil pada satu-satunya meja di ruangan. Dan Eli biasa menggunakannya untuk mengetahui waktu, berjalan; berharap-harap dapat cepat berlalu dan dia bohong berkata tidak ingin pulang.

_Tok, tok!_

Sayup ketukan yang jelas mengedor pintunya, membuat Eli gagal melihat jam. Firasatnya berkata tamunya yang datang pada jam tidur rutinnya malam ini ada urusan penting dadakan. _Siapa tahu_. Menyangkut permainan perdana mereka esok.

.

.

.

_He grew up within his castle walls_

02.

_Druid sama sekali tidak menerima apapun darinya. Burung itu selalu terbang, seolah menghindar; dan menyadari langkahnya tiap kali Eli mendekatinya. Padahal laki-laki itu hanya berniat meninggalkannya makanan. Jika dipikirkan kembali, Eli Clark yang memang terlalu berlebihan : mana mungkin burung sebesar itu tidak bisa mencari makanan sendiri, kan?_

_Itu hanya dalih. Eli mengerti mahluk itu tidak lagi menyukainya. Dalam beberapa waktu, jika bukan karena janji-janji itu, Druid akan meninggalkannya. Memikirkan itu pembawannya selalu membuat Eli menjadi risih dan tidak berguna. Sedih sudah jelas, mulanya karena dia menyayangi peliharaannya seperti keluarganya sendiri, mengasihani waktu-waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama sebelum Eli mengutuk kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Musim gugur menjadi nuasa yang diingatnya tiap kali (dulu) Druid menghampirinya dengan terbang mengitari kepalanya sebelum bertengger pada pergelang tangan, masa-masa pertama ketika dia dapat kembali terbang setelah sembuh dari cidera._

( Dia mengetahui _semuanya._ )

.

.

.

_Now and then he tried to run  
And then on the night with the setting sun_

03.

Katakanlah ini adalah sebagian kejadian beberapa saat setelah dia jatuh pada undangan manor.

Burung hantu peliharannya bisa dibilang adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling dia harta karunkan. Eli memeliharanya sedari burung itu berada dalam keadaan tidak sehat, kemudian membesarkannya, melatihnya dengan segenap kasih sayang. Dia hidup dalam keluarga yang tidak berkecukupan, sehingga menambah anggota keluarga yang harus 'dijaga' merupakan tantangan tambahan. Sampai suatu waktu dia mendapat kekuatan yang bisa memanipulasi dan berinteraksi dengan hewan peliharaan tak berlatar belakang tersebut. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu namun Eli tetap belum memutuskan siapa namanya, sampai akhirnya— atas saran-saran dari 'suara-suara' itu, dia menamainya Druid. Mereka selalu saling memahami satu sama lain, bahkan ketika Eli berkata dia membutuhkannya.

"Lucu, sih; tapi kenapa matanya hanya satu?"

Eli menganggap itu sebagai komplain. Nada yang merayap pelan, menembus indra pendengarannya yang tertutup selayaknya kedua mata birunya; berasal dari seorang wanita calon pilot yang berpakaian serba kecoklatan. Rambutnya dipuntir-puntir membentuk satu ikatan, dan pistol itu menandakan bahwa dia berpengalaman dalam medan perang. Pria yang bertujuan menang itu tidak memberikan banyak komentar, cuma mengatakan burung hantunya sudah sebelah buta semenjak dia ditemukan. Malam itu Eli dengan senang menceritakan soal sahabatnya, meski; lagi-lagi burung itu tetap tidak ada bersamanya sekarang. Mencari makan.

"Memang, itu penting? Tapi, kemampuan tuan peramal ini hebat, loh; bayangkan saja dia bisa mengetahui posisi kita hanya dari satu mata burung itu. Kalau aku sih, _wuuush_! Hanya bisa lari!"

"_Shhh_! Tuan Subedar, jangan berisik. Para pemburu sedang memerhatikan kita."

"_Ups_, maaf."

"_Uhm_ tapi _ya_, aku lebih penasaran pada kemampuan tuan yang di sana itu." Wanita yang berbicara itu menunjuk-nunjuk tuan yang dimaksud, yang hanya membalas berupa lirikan tidak tertarik, dan gumaman tidak jelas dari balik mulutnya yang tertutupi masker. "Dia membawa semacam kotak besar ke mana-mana. Penampilannya mencurigakan sekali. Dari tadi, dia diam tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Misterius!"

Manor ini diisi lebih dari dua puluh orang, berupa sebuah masion dengan berlipat-lipat ruang yang dapat menampung sekitar enam kepala keluarga. Tapi kata William, kenalannya yang seorang pemain _rugby_ sesama penyintas, mengatakan besarnya seperti stadium umum. Tidak sekedar untuk tinggal enam kepala keluarga tapi lebih seperti— istana 'bersama-sama.'

Di hari pertama sebelum tengah malam tiba, semua yang berstatus penyintas dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan. Menikmati makan malam bersama sebelum kembali ke ruangan yang sudah disiapkan masing-masing. Eli tidak mengerti tapi dia menikmati saja jamuan yang diberikan meskipun manor ini lebih mirip seperti rumah hantu. Dari situ, Eli mengenal beberapa orang sembari mencuri-curi informasi. Eli mendengar sistemnya seperti itu sebelum pagi-paginya mereka dikumpulkan lagi untuk kemudian dibagi-bagi dalam jadwal terikat. Lalu, diteleportasi untuk 'bermain' petak umpet bersama mereka yang pemburu selama satu kali perminggu untuk setiap orang. Terdengar simpel, tapi penyintas yang di'temukan' akan dipastikan mati jika tidak berhati-hati.

_Namun, tidak untuk malam ini._

Meja mereka terpisah jauh. Di malam pertama ini, penyintas dan pemburu sengaja dipertemukan dalam satu ruangan untuk memulai sesi perkenalan. Mereka dibagi dalam dua meja besar berdasarkan status 'pemburu' dan 'penyintas' mereka. Di seberang, tidak terlalu jauh sampai beberapa puluh meter; mereka yang pemburu juga berkumpul dan bercakap-cakap layaknya mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Beberapa juga ada yang hanya diam sembari memakan jamuan. Atau, memilih tidur— entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga lepas kelelahan. Seperti pula di meja penyintas yang mereka-mereka berkumpul seolah tidak paham bahwa besok akan menantang maut. Ngomong-ngomong, jumlah pemburu sekitar setengah dari penyintas.

Eli Clark yang sudah lebih dahulu mendapat kenalan berupa beberapa penyintas dengan latar belakang berbeda di beberapa jam sebelumnya, membaur di antara tempat duduk mereka. Saat itu dia bersebalahan dengan Martha Behamfil, seorang angkatan udara dan Naib Subedar, dengan pengalaman bertentara Nepal. Tidak jauh di sekitarnya juga tersebar semua penyintas yang sebagian wajah-wajahnya familiar dia kenal. Dari mimik mereka, pemuda itu dapat mendekteksi siapa yang bisa diajak berbasa-basi dan yang bukan. Eli tidak bisa menempatkan perhatiannya karena tangannya sibuk menyambut sang peliharaan kegirangan— Eli begitu senang, Druid datang di hari pertama mereka. Ternyata, dia membawa makanan— lagi-lagi burung itu tiba-tiba datang saat membutuhkan, mencuri biji-bijian, meminta disuapkan.

"Para pemburu… yang normal dan jelas manusia, sepertinya hanya nona Jepang dan kakek yang di sana itu. Penampilan mereka semua aneh," suara degupan ludah terdengar menyahut. "Apakah mereka semua memang manusia? Kita akan bermain kejar-kejaran… dengan mereka?" Tracy Reznik; duduk dua kursi di sebelah kanan Eli, tampak menggigit ujung bibirnya, menautkan jemari kecil bersarung tangannya yang penuh pelumas dan mengalami tremor. Sepertinya, dia berencana menyempurkan robotnya sebelum main kejar-kejaran besok. Norton Campbell sebagai prospektor mendoakannya berhasil.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Meskipun kalah, kita tidak akan mati. Mungkin, luka-luka kecil saja!"

Si gadis naif yang daritadi melirik hampir-hampir meringis. Dia, mungkin karena terlalu banyak bekerja dalam ruangan; tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana bentuk luka dan rasa sakit. Kemudian, seseorang berpakaian serba abu-abu berdiri dari kursi.

.

.

.

_He went in the woods away  
So afraid, all alone_

04.

Ruangannya berbelok sebelum ujung dapur, ada pintu di sisi dinding buat menuju ke sana. Itu adalah arah menuju taman Oletus yang disebut. Emma pernah mengantarkannya ke sini ketika Eli mengatakan dia butuh udara segar satu hari lalu— kemudian percakapan mereka berlanjut pada Emma yang mengintroduksikannya pada beberapa jenis tanaman yang dia rawat di sini dan William lagi-lagi datang menabraknya secara tidak sopan. Disusul oleh Aesop yang tampak tidak peduli, tapi tetap mengintili Naib yang ikut-ikutan mendorong tubuh Eli bercanda bersama William. Mereka kembali ke dalam manor kemudian, setelah Emily Dyer si dokter datang mengatakan jamuan siang mereka telah disiapkan.

"Permisi."

Eli mengerti ini aneh. Laki-laki itu bagaikan mengucapkan salam pada angin, sebab Emma tidak jelas memberi informasi apakah orang yang memintanya bertemu sudah ada di tempat yang tersebut atau belum— _betul_. Beberapa menit lalu, Eli diminta gadis bersangkutan untuk segera menuju taman Oletus dikarenakan janji pada seseorang yang meminta Eli bertatap muka dengan _dia_. Mengetahui keadaan kebun manor kosong, Eli hanya menatap ke atas bulan di mana langit masih dicerahi oleh pantulan sinar surya dan bunga-bunga di sini mekar secara indah : purnama. Biru gelapnya secerah mata sendunya, dan Eli baru menyadari dia tidak membawa penutup matanya. Tangannya menggapai ke arah semak, ada bunga yang menarik perhatiannya.

"_**Sebaiknya kau jangan menyentuh itu."**_

Tangan terhenti. Bahu meremang, seketika menegang. Eli tidak mencoba untuk berbalik sekalipun suara langkah itu semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan _mendekat_. Satu kali lalu Eli sempat-sempatnya waktu untuk membayangkan betapa bergunanya Druid andaikan dia masih berada di bahunya, supaya dia bisa _mengetahui_ tanpa perlu menoleh menatap pada _mata-mata_nya. Benar, burung itu masih marah padanya— hanya datang ketika memerlukan selama beberapa hari ini di manor. Eli menurunkan tangannya yang hampir menyentuh pada kuncup belladona yang pernah kemarin itu Emily beritahu agar selalu dia jauhi setiap bertandang ke kebun ini. Masih saja ada orang iseng di manor yang menanam tanaman beracun di kebun— atau barangkali pemilik manor sendirilah yang sengaja menanam itu di sana.

"Saya tahu," gumamnya, berbisik. "Terima kasih dan— halo."

Sumber suara yang belum diketahui eksistensinya sebab tertutup oleh balut bayangan malam itu, membawa Eli menegapkan setengah persendiannya untuk mendongak. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, bisa dikatakan satu setengah kali dari tubuh pria peramal itu sendiri. Membutuhkan beberapa detik sembari menunggu kabut berpindah sehingga bakal sinar rembulan jelang tengah malam itu dapat menyinari kebun Oletus Manor, membawakan cahaya, dan Eli bisa menatap jelas ke arah wajahnya. Ada mimik keterkejutan, dibarengi rasa keheranan, dan sensasi antusias yang menyebar. Inikah orang yang Emma maksud?

"_**Halo. Kau tidak tampak terkejut. Sudah mengenalku?"**_ Dia membicarakan soal penampilannya yang setengah gurita, atau mempertanyakan kapan pertemuan pertama mereka? Eli menengadahkan lehernya, urung untuk menyentuh tangan yang terjulur sapa.

"Tidak, hanya saja rasanya Anda sangat familiar— apa kita pernah bertemu?" Inti pertanyaannya, sama. Eli tahu dia berbicara secara canggung.

"_**Belum, benar?"**_

"Sungguh?"

Perkataan itu keluar ragu lagi, tapi yang di hadapannya hanya tertawa; menggetarkan sisi-sisi bahunya yang masih terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Sebelum Eli mempertanyakan apa eksistensinya, katakanlah 'mahluk' itu memotong perkataannya dengan tangan ringkihnya yang menjuntai, lucu; karena dia betulan punya postur manusia tapi kaki-kakinya berjalan digantikan dengan organ gurita.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Saya Eli Clark. Pekerjaan saya— meramal." Benar. Dia seorang peramal, membuka kios di pinggiran desanya; menawarkan jasa untuk melihat _masa depan_ mereka. Dan menjadi kekuatan yang menjeratnya dalam sesuatu yang perlahan _membinasakan_nya.

"_**Aku tahu. Penampilanmu mengatakan semuanya."**_

Jawabannya membuat Eli mengerjap, pandangan mereka bertemu. Oh, tidak heran sih, penampilannya lusuh dengan mata tertutup mencurigakan, begitu, kan? "Lalu, siapa Anda?"

"_**Dewa."**_

.

.

.

_They warned him, don't go there  
There's creatures who are hiding in the dark_

05.

"Kau yang membawa burung. Bisa ikut saya sebentar?"

Seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri, memaksa saraf Eli untuk menghentikan jemarinya yang mengelus kepada kepala sang burung hantu; yang kemudian berpindah tengger ke bahu kanannya. Bukan hanya Eli seorang. Semua pandangan penyintas buru-buru memandang keheranan ke arah dia yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan makan malamnya; sekaligus menarik beberapa perhatian pemburu yang mengamati mereka dari meja di jauh sana. Eli tidak mengerti tapi kode itu benar mengarah pada dirinya; dari seseorang yang sedari waktu lalu didesas-desus oleh wanita penunggang kuda, dipahami dari mata kelabu kelam si pembawa kotak yang menusuk sampai ke ulu-ulu hatinya. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna sejenak bertatap-tatapan. Takut-takut, peramal laki-laki itu malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, jelas-jelas kau. Siapa lagi?"

Sebelum dia memutar posisi dengan berdiri membenarkan bangku duduknya secara sopan; yang kemudian ditertawai Norton dan William, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri memandang heran dan mengikuti langkahnya yang menjauh dari ruangan.

Pemuda yang (belum) menyebutkan nama menyeretnya dalam lorong aula yang begitu lengang. Menghindari aula utama di mana semua orang berkumpul; namun tetap tak menunjukkan keberadaan _host_ yang kehadirannya digantikan oleh pelayan-pelayan sekerdil _goblin_. Eli tetap tidak bersuara ataupun bertanya apa yang membuat pria ini tiba-tiba menariknya keluar. Apa dia mendengar percakapan antara dia dan Martha tadi? Masalah dia yang digosip-gosipkan menjadi bahan perbincangan utama? Gara-gara jengkel, dia ingin _mengintrogasi_nya? Bayang-bayang kemungkinan buruk membuat kepala Eli mendadak berat. Oh, ternyata memang dari burung hantunya yang hinggap di atas kepala berpenutup jubah.

"Saya harap... saat permainan perdana kita, kau _tidak_ merepotkan saya."

Eli Clark mengernyit. Setelah lima menit lebih berjalan diam, seperti ini perlakuannya?

Kaki-kaki mereka berhenti di pelataran ruang sempit manor, yang gelapnya membuta-butakan penglihatan. Hanya ada beberapa cahaya lilin yang ditempel pada dinding-dinding yang mengantarkan mereka menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Di sekitar mereka, ada jendela besar yang menunjukkan nuasa kabut dan tanaman-tanaman liar di luar. Suara-suara binatang aneh menyahut-nyahut sampai membuat Eli merinding (bukan karena dingin). Sebentar, Eli lupa lokasinya di tengah hutan.

"Saya mendapatkan informasi dari seorang pemburu yang beberapa waktu lalu ingin saya tawari untuk menjadi klien, tapi menolak karena—" dia berbisik, melepas masker putih turun dari mulutnya. Menjeda perkataan yang hendak keluar tabu. "— intinya kau, saya; dan dua orang lain lusa akan berada dalam satu tim melawan pemburu."

"Lalu?" Eli masih tidak paham ke mana arah pembicarannya. Lantas, mengapa jika mereka satu tim? Kalau tahu mereka besok harus bekerja sama, seharusnya pemuda ini menyambutnya dengan cara yang lebih baik, kan? Misalnya, dengan perkenalan nama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama saya Aesop. Aesop Carl." Mengulurkan tangan, Eli memutuskan balas menjabat lawan setelah akhirnya dia menyebutkan namanya juga. Aesop menghipnotis seolah dia memang membaca pikiran. Gagal menyindir.

"Salam ken—?"

Dalam gerakan yang beberapa detik itu, Aesop tidak jadi menyambut tangannya. Punggung sang peramal membentur dinding. Kaki terkunci. Tangan menahan burung hantu supaya tidak berbuat nakal. Pria yang rambut kelabu sedikit panjangnya dikuncir menabrakkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan dinding tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Eli. Sebagai tanggapan, Eli bersikap defensif dengan tidak meresponnya dengan gerakan berarti. Hanya diam. Menunggu lawan bicara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Saya yakin kau yang akan paling merepotkan."

"Apa kamu sudah sangat yakin dengan kemampuanmu sendiri, Tuan Carl?" Eli tidak sudi dilabeli lemah sebelum benar-benar bertanding, omong-omong.

"Belum. Tapi, saya tahu kau yang akan menjadi incaran sang pemburu besok."

Sebelum Eli melempar pandangan tidak mengerti, Aesop menepuk bahunya sekali; mendekatkan bibirnya yang sudah terekspos ke arah telinga sang peramal. "Saya memberi peringatan ini karena saya peduli. Dan, karena saya tidak ingin merepotkan diri saya sendiri. Oh ya, jangan pernah mendekoding di dekat saya karena sebenarnya saya tidak suka berada dekat dengan _manusia_.

_( Eli masih mendengarkan. )_

"Yang terpenting dalam permainan ini, terutama sebagai sesama penyintas; adalah kerjasama. Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu tertarik bekerja sama dengan manusia tak dikenal dan— tujuan saya hanya karena rasa penasaran pada undangan dari manor ini."

Dahi lawan bicara mengernyit. ( _Eli tidak menyukai orang yang tidak menemui alasan berarti. Sementara dia, mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk kesempatan emas ini. Ada perempuan yang menunggunya sampai mati. _)

"Apa sebenarnya pekerjaan kamu? Kenapa kamu memberitahu saya hal semacam ini?" Bergerak gelisah, Eli tetap menghujaninya pertanyaan.

Mata kelabunya menyipit kekanakan, mengenakan penutup mulutnya lagi. Eli masih membalas tatapan tidak mengenakanya dengan dahi mengernyit-ngernyit menantang, ditambah menepis tangan yang menyentuh pada bahunya. "Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _mayat_." Entah dia tertawa atau tidak, yang pasti Aesop Carl tidak menjawab pertanyaan keduanya. Eli menahan napasnya sesaat, dan Aesop sudah menggeser tangannya dari bahu Eli yang tetap memunggungi dinding demi mencerna perkataan 'kenalan' barunya.

"Itu peringatan?"

"Terserahmu mau menganggapnya bagaimana. Saya ingin kembali ke kamar saya setelah ini. Mau ikut?"

Eli tidak menanggapi, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kamu juga tahu … _siapa_ pemburunya?"

"Tentu. **Dia** yang menatap_**mu**_ sedari tadi."

.

.

.

_Then something came creeping_

06.

_(Gerbang permainan pun terbuka.)_

Bau anyir dari dominasi asinnya air laut, dan segarnya rerumputan yang masih hidup ketika semua mahluk bernapas (sudah) tidak lagi ada. Terdapat gubuk-gubuk tak berbentuk dan sebuah kapal rusak yang terdampar di antara kuning pucatnya pasir bersamaan sebagian kecil partikel-partikelnya yang bersimbah darah kering, tersisa kayu-kayunya yang berpencar pecah dan komponennya yang tidak lagi berformasi. Aroma darah di sana masih menusuk hidung namun bau busuk mayatnya sudah tersapu angin. Ketika memasuki kapal, tidak ada yang dapat ditemukan selain bercak darah dan potongan kayu di sana sini. (Dan berhati-hati ketika melangkah karena kamu dapat jatuh ke dalam lubangnya.)

Eli Clark membiarkan burung hantunya mencari, memecah aurora; yang warna hijaunya menyala-nyala dalam garis bentangan sepanjang matanya (yang tertutup) memandang. Eksistensi selain dirinya tentu sudah diatur untuk menempatinya bersama di pulau ini untuk bekerjasama dapat melarikan diri. Totalnya ada empat orang, terhitung dirinya sendiri dan bukan dengan peliharaannya yang dibawa. Seandainya dia dapat kabur melewati laut, sudah barang tentu dia menyiapkan kapal seadanya dari puing-puing kayu yang berserakan mengapung; sebab dia berposisi pada dek kapal yang tertutupi pandangan pemburu. Namun jika bukan karena laut ini yang tidak terhubung langsung pada manor, atau bukan karena tuntutannya sebagai peramal— yang tugasnya tidak lain adalah sebagai seorang yang akan melihat jalannya pergerakan orang lain pada permainan hidup mati ini, termasuk—

_Deg, deg._

Dadanya berubah menjadi gemuruh. Dirasa nyeri oleh suara jantungnya sendiri yang menggebu-gebu. Sebelum dia berlari tunggang langgang, ada baiknya untuk bersembunyi sebagaimana strategi. Tidak lucu jika dia sebagai _seer_; akan menjadi penyintas pertama yang akan ditangkap pemburu. Semua orang bergantung padanya. _**Kemampuannya**_. Eli Clark bersembunyi di antara palet dan _drum_ kosong yang jaraknya tidak jauh-jauh dari salah satu _cipher_. Mana tahu ketika dia berhasil mengecoh, dia akan cepat bergerak untuk mendekoding.

_Deg, deg, deg._

Demikian, rasa sakit dari dada itu tidak jua berubah.

Eli mengerti bahwa pekerjaan ini beresiko. Apa yang didapatkan; akan setimpal. _Owner_ berjanji dengan memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengabulkan semua angannya. Menghasilkan uang, sudah tentu bukan perkara besar. Sekali bukanlah kesempatan. Setelah ini, jika gagal, dia bisa lagi mencoba. Dia sudah melatih kemampuannya bertahun-tahun. Memberanikan diri hanya dengan menutup matanya. Mengamati. Memahami. Mengintai dari balik tempat yang selamanya tersembunyi.

_( Mengambil resiko mengawasi sang pemburu itu sendiri. )_

Eli Clark berdiri. Memberhentikan langkah, lantaran senyap tanpa ada ciri keberadaan pemburu di sekitarnya selain dari alunan detak jantungnya yang semakin berderap-derap. Mendapati kabut dan rumput-rumput tinggi yang menjadi alasan dia tidak _menemukan_. Ataukah, Eli berpikir kemungkinan paling menyakitkan; **penglihatannya **yang sudah _menghilang_?

"_**Ketemu**_."

Bulu kuduk berdiri. Tengkuk meremang. Tapi, dia tidak menyerang. Hanya bermonolog antap dari belakang punggung Eli Clark yang belum mengaktifkan perlindungan. Masih diam seolah dia bergerak sama dengan mencari mati. Dari suara ini, dari nuasa ini; dari intimidasi ini— mereka pernah sekali bertemu ketika perkenalannya di manor. Eli pernah menatap matanya. Matanya yang merah memenuhi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, yang juga tertutupi oleh kabut akan nafsu keingin tahuan. Dia bukan manusia. Sekali lihat, Eli Clark memahami bahwa dia _sesuatu_ yang seharusnya tak pernah ada.

"Maaf, sa-saya— tolong, saya mohon … jangan—"

Di antara kegugupan itu, Eli Clark memohon. Dia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini, pun pada pertemuan dan perbincangan kali pertama mereka, Eli tidak pernah tegang dan gelap akan rasa ngeri. Meringis. Tetapi sempat pula melalui Druid mengetahui bahwa semua kawannya masing-masang pada _cipher_ mereka. Memutar kembali ingatannya untuk dia yang harus menang. Meski yang lain aman, dan perasaan lega itu ada; tapi stigma khawatir yang lebih besar menelannya. Eli berharap, pemburu yang satu ini akan sama baik sikapnya, seperti dia yang malam sebelumnya. Dia menghadap dengan kepala terdongak ketika tangan yang _bukan_ tangan menyentuh sedikit permukaan wajahnya yang memucat. Tubuhnya berjengit, bergetar. Tidakkah— dia lebih baik lari sekarang?

"**Shh**_**. Tenanglah**_."

Pemburu itu bergumam. Eli menelan ludahnya kepayahan, menebak-nebak panggilannya dalam ingatan yang terkubur.

"_**Aku berjanji akan bermain pelan-pelan**_."

.

.

( Dia bernama Hastur. _Sang dewa yang tak tersebut_. )

.

.

.

_It told him, don't you worry just,  
"Follow everywhere I go!"_

07.

"_Ya,"_

_Eli membuka pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu, tidak mempersilakan tamunya masuk jauh lebih ke dalam, menjaga privasi seperti dia yang seharusnya. Eli yang memutuskan untuk melangkahkan keluar kakinya terlebih dahulu; melihat siapa gerangan yang mengunjunginya larut-larut malam— dan baru kali itu Eli gagal menebak sebab awalnya mengira Naib yang lagi-lagi akan menginterupsi kesendiriannya._

"_Selamat malam, Tuan Clark."_

_Seorang perempuan muda— Eli menebak umurnya sekitar 20-an dari lekuk garis mukanya yang terlihat begitu polos; tangan halus berbalut sarung, dan celemek kotor penuh tanah. Wajahnya berbintik namun memberikan kesan menggemaskan. Eli tidak berpikir untuk mengomentarinya, tapi dia mengenalnya; bahwa ini adalah nona Emma Woods. Mereka sudah berkenalan semenjak dua hari lalu, membicarakan banyak hal di meja panjang sembari berhadap-hadapan. Lalu setelahnya Martha Behamfill datang menyapa, terkejut karena memiliki nama yang sama dengan mendiang ibunya— Eli mengingat sorot tatap Emma yang jadi tidak mengenakan waktu itu._

"_Uhm—" menjeda sembari mengaitkan jemari-jemarinya, bentuk mimik penuh rasa bersalah atas interupsi malamnya. Waktu itu Eli sudah membuka penutup matanya. Agaknya Emma terkejut gara-gara melihat mata Eli Clark buat yang pertama. Biru terang menyala, indah. "Maaf mengganggu waktunya, tapi aku hanya ingin mengantarkan pesan padamu."_

"_Lagi?" Emma tampak terkejut dengan responnya, Eli cepat-cepat berdehem. Lupa karena membanding-bandingkan kehadiran pesan pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui kedatangan surat dari Gertrude tercintanya, sudah pasti diberikan dari orang yang berbeda. "Maaf… maksud saya, pesan dari siapa?"_

_Perempuan itu menggeleng ragu, kikuk. Eli mengernyit sekali, Emma adalah anak ceria yang tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Tentu tingkahnya menjadi keganjilan, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengejar dan ditakutinya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia menemuiku di kebun Oletus bersama seorang kawannya, bilang ingin menemui Tuan Eli Clark di sana jam 10 malam ini. Lalu setelah itu— dia pergi begitu saja."_

"_Kamu ingat wajahnya?"_

_Emma menegup ludahnya. "A-aku tidak ingat, maaf. Dan aku juga tidak menanyakan namanya. Semua salahku."_

_Eli tidak dapat berpikir dua kali. Yang benar saja karena lima belas menit lagi, tepat jam sepuluh malam— Eli menyempatkan waktunya mengintip. Orang macam apa yang mengundang ke dalam kebun pada larut malam, tanpa menyebutkan nama; dan tidak meminta langsung padanya melainkan melalui perantara?_

"_Baik, saya ke sana sekarang. Tidak papa menunggu barang lima menit, saya tidak ingin kamu yang dicap pembohong jika saya tidak datang ke sana sekarang."_

"_Be-begitu, ya. Terima kasih."_

_Ada pandangan cemas yang menyorot dari balik topi jeraminya, tapi Emma tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan langkah Eli Clark yang telah berjalan keluar membawa piring lilinnya, menuruni tangga. _Dia_ Emma Woods cuma ada untuk menepati titipan pesan kepada dan darinya. "Tuan Clark!"_

_Tubuh itu berbalik. Eli lupa memakai penutup matanya, dan dia mengabaikannya. Tidak sempat waktu. "Ada apa?"_

"_Sebaiknya … kamu tetap berhati-hati."_

_Eli mengerti. _Dia selalu berhati-hati.

.

.

.

_He knew he was hypnotized,  
and walking on cold thin ice_

08.

Wajah mengejek serupa yang diingat betul olehnya, sekarang tengah merintih kesakitan dengan darah yang merembes di sana sini.

Satu orang penyintas telah dieliminasi. Tidak disangka, Tracy Reznik yang katanya paling pengecut itu, berhasil mendekoding 3 mesin sandi seorang diri sebelum terjebam dalam kursi roket dan Eli mati-matian menyelamatkannya. Druid sudah mati rasa. Namun, masih dapat mengintai keadaan kawan-kawannya yang dua. Sekarang giliran dia yang tengah mati-matian melarat, karena sudah tidak dapat lagi bergerak. _Sekarat dan merangkak-rangkak._

Hastur tetap tidak membawanya pada kursi roket, barang kali menunggu sampai _embalmer_ pada batas penerbangannya. Padahal, posisi Eli sudah sangat strategis dan tinggal ditarik duduk pada kursi terdekat. Eli sudah memohon-mohon supaya dia dimatikan saja, sebab Aesop pula telah menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sia-sia. Eli Clark yang dibangkitkan, tidak fokus pada dekoding sesuai perintahnya saja. Alhasil, setelah Tracy dia selamatkan, posisi sang pembalsem dan peramal ketahuan karena menyalamatkan satu orang pada saat yang bersamaan. Eli dibangkitkan setelah disematkan pada kursi roket satu kali. Tapi, Aesop yang malah kedapatan dan dihajar.

"_**Dua mesin dekoding lagi**_—"

_Ckrek!_

"_**Ah, maksudku satu. Sepertinya aku tidak keberatan membiarkan satu tikus kabur.**_"

Eli memukul tanah satu kali. Semua ini salahnya. Semua ini _gara-gara_nya.

Tubuhnya tersungkur pada tanah yang berumput-rumput tinggi. Lagi-lagi kembali ke area dekat dek kapal tempat dia pertama kali. Untungnya, sebab berputar-putar pada area yang sama, dia berhasil menghambat pergerakan _the feaster_ yang sedari tadi cuma mengejarnya. Ada perasaan takut yang membuncah tak kala dia kedapatan satu kali dan berhasil diselamatkan oleh Aesop yang kebetulan melintas seraya menyiapkan alat-alat meriasnya. Meskipun berhasil dibangkitkan, Hastur malah berdalih menuju Tracy yang mendekoding jauh di dalam ladang jagung; dan sialnya anak perempuan yang lemah fisik itu cepat tertangkap.

Beberpa menit. Hastur yang memiliki sekiranya lebih dari tiga mata ini menatapnya dalam kebisuan. Membiarkan Eli tersiksa dengan batas penyembuhan diri yang masih berusaha dijebol. Keduanya; Eli maupun Aesop menunggu harapan kalau-kalau penyintas yang seorang itu, tidak bersikap egois dengan menyelesaikan satu mesin dekoding seorang diri lagi.

_( Tapi, Eli tertawa: entah kenapa berharap pun rasanya percuma. )_

"Lari, Clark! Biarkan saja pemburu fokus menunggu peluncuran saya, selama itu—" Aesop sempat-sempatnya berteriak. Napasnya tersenggal kepayahan. Masih bergerak-gerak pada kursi roket yang kawat berdurinya menusuk-nusuk secara menyakitkan. "— cepat menuju penjara bawah tanah di samping batu dekat gerbang!"

Dua puluh persen lagi menuju roket yang mengantarkan Aesop Carl berpulang kepada manor. Masih sempat waktu untuk Eli merangkak ke sana. Sedikit ragu, Eli Clark memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Carl—"

Nadanya bergetar ketakutan, berdesis begitu pelan, dan tidak dapat berbuat terlalu banyak. Setelah ini, Eli harap Aesop tidak membencinya, dan mereka masih dapat berteman seperti yang seharusnya. Pemuda itu berjanji akan melakukan segalanya untuk penyembuhan sang perias mayat sebelum pertandingan Aesop yang selanjutnya dimulai.

.

.

.

_Then it broke, and he awoke again_

09.

"— **dewa."**

_Membualnya kurang logis, Eli hanya meresponnya dengan tawa sekenannya. Ini hari ketiganya di Oletus Manor; jika tidak dihitung semenjak satu malam sebelumnya ketika semua orang pertama bertemu-temu. Eli meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria dua puluh tahunan itu memang belum menemui pria yang serupa; atau bisa kau sebut dia sebagai mahluk setengah gurita— karena penampilannya yang tidak biasa. Entah 'menemui' yang merujuk pada tingkahnya, atau fisiknya._

"_Baik. Apa yang membuat Anda ingin menemui saya?" Memberanikan diri untuk menyakan inti kedatangannya, Eli memilih tersenyum sabar. Percaya tidak percaya bukan menjadi pilihan opsi, karena percaya adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Eli pernah mendengar cerita dari seorang penyintas beberapa waktu lalu, bahwa sebagian pemburu bukanlah manusia. Tidak mengherankan jika Eli langsung menarik kesimpulan kalau dia adalah pemburu, (lebih spesifiknya lagi, dia dewa)— meskipun kenyataan itu tidak membuatnya gentar dan lari bersembunyi— Eli mengerti dia berbeda, bukan datang untuk melukainya. _

"**Maukah kau …,"**

_Suara napas yang tersendat menjadi latar belakang, Eli awas._

"— **mengikutiku?"**

"_Maaf?"_

_Pernyataannya di luar ekspektasi, sehingga barang tentu Eli yang beberapa saat lalu sudah bersiap untuk jawaban terburuk, mengendur, tidak menjadi tegang. Matanya yang tidak tertutup mendongak ke arah dia yang bukan mahluk hidup, pada mata-matanya, yang bergeming menunggu jawaban. Bahkan Eli belum dapat menempatkan apa panggilannya sebelum mendengar siapa namanya._

Mengikuti apa yang dimaksudnya?— _pertanyaan itu datang dari Eli, yang berkata dalam hati; bingung, gelisah, resah._

"**Aku adalah dewa. Aku bisa memberikanmu segala yang kau inginkan, harta, keinginan— nyawa." **_Tiga detik menjeda. Pekerkataannya amat serius, tidak membuat Eli meragukannya. Sesekali malam itu Eli menegup ludahnya sendiri, memikirkan pula kemungkinan paling terburuknya : apakah memang, lebih-lebih dari sekadar bukan manusia, dia pemburu yang mengincar nyawanya?_

"_Mengapa harus saya?"_

_Dia tidak segera menjawab, hanya mendongak ke arah rembulan dan mengulurkan tangan merahnya yang dililit-lilit perban, seolah enggan memberikan jawaban, sengaja menyia-nyiakan waktu. Kaki-kaki tentakelnya menderap-derap sejenak sebelum memutuskan memutar tubuh Eli semerta-merta meraih dagu sang peramal yang kemudian ditepis tidak bertenaga karena khawatir si dewa bakal melukainya. Perlakuan aneh ini mau tidak mau membuat Eli membuang tatapannya, lantas mengerjaplah matanya._

"'_**Mengapa harus kau'**_**? Kau masih mempertanyakan hal yang seharusnya sudah kau ketahui apa balasannya? Setelah segala sesuatu yang kau miliki hingga sekarang, berkatmu, apa yang membuatmu bertahan dalam kehidupanmu. Jika dinilai secara subjektif— itu sebab aku yang menganggapmu berbeda. Manismu seperti candu yang membuat rasa penasaranku meledak-ledak hanya dengan menyentuh ujung jemarimu. Aku ingin merasakan **_**bagaimana**_** kau dalam kepuasanku."**

(Eli merinding, meriang. Apa maksudnya?)

_Tangan yang sebelumnya ditolak untuk menyentuh, tanpa Eli sadari; meremas sedikit ke arah dua pundaknya. _Dingin.

_Di luar permainan, pemburu bukanlah mahluk yang menyerang— sudah menjadi peraturan dasar di manor yang Eli tangkap waktu _host _membacakan tata tertib permainan pada mereka. Eli meyakini dirinya untuk bersikap biasa dan ramah semampunya, setidak-tidaknya untuk tidak memicu kemarahan sang dewa. Meskipun alasan-alasan itu tidak membuat sedikitpun sikap defensifnya menciut, malah semakin waspada. Eli tidak menatap mata-matanya yang bukan sepasang. Ada banyak mengintai dari balik pakaian yang menutupi kepala seperti yang dikenakannya. _

"_Apa yang akan Anda lakukan terhadap saya?"_

"**Menurutmu?"**

"_Saya—"_

_Matanya terperangah. Semuanya terjadi dalam sekejap, gelap. Dari atas langit tidak sampai tengah malam, Eli melihat sesuatu yang merupakan 'miliknya' terbang dan menyahut-nyahut nyaring seakan-akan menyerukan namanya. Dia hinggap di bahu si dewa, entah mengapa. Tangan kurus yang hendak meraih ke arah di mana burung itu bertengger— saat Eli hampir menggapainya, satu buah tangan besar juga menahannya. _Merangkap._ Eli meringis sedikit karena pegangan itu cukup kasar dan menyakitinya._

"**Aku tunggu jawabanmu."**

"_Mengapa...?"_

(— mengapa, Druid?)

"**Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Aku tertarik padamu, Clark."**

_Dia berbisik dengan suaranya yang berat, menekan, menakutkan. Eli merinding satu kali. Meskipun dia dapat kembali membawa Druid dalam genggamannya— burung itu kembali terbang, kemudian hinggap di bahunya dengan tenang, tepat saat mahluk itu melepaskan rengkuhannya. Intimidasi itu masih menyertainya. Eli menatap takut. Menunduk. Tidak mengerti apakah yang dilakukannya untuk bersikap baik adalah benar, tetapi dengan itu juga dia _(— dewa yang tak tersebut)_ menjauhkan tangan dan kepalanya yang mencondong._

"_Sampai bertemu lagi."_

_Satu-satunya hal yang aneh adalah sikapnya yang lunak tidak seperti pemburu yang dibayangkan praduganya. Eli meringis, menegup ludahnya (kembali.)_

_._

_._

"**Namaku Hastur."**

_._

_._

_._

_Then he ran faster than  
Start screaming, "is there someone out there?"_

10.

Eli merangkak secepat yang dia bisa, tertatih-tatih, memegangi luka-lukanya. Pada momen itu, batas penyembuhan diri terjebol dan nyawanya kembali setengah. Eli dengan luka yang menusuk dalam pada perutnya lari kepayahan menuju sesuai yang Aesop intruksikan. Seperti yang diharapkan, Hastur yang sebenarnya tahu rencana kedua pemuda itu hanya diam tak memberi perhatian. Mungkin memberikan kesempatan dengan mengasihinya rasa iba— bagi Eli Clark, beberapa saat setelahnya, adalah momen satu kali kesempatan yang tak dapat dilewatkan untuk menghilang dari balik kabut yang menutupinya dari pandangan sang pemburu.

_Drap, drap!_

"Saya duluan—!"

Beberapa langkah menuju _dungeon_. Dari posisinya, Eli dapat mendengar teriakan serta dengungan roket yang meluncur dan matanya yang tertutup tahu bahwa temannya sudah pergi pulang duluan. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya berat, menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ada perasaan bersalah sekaligus menyesal menggerogoti dadanya. "Maafkan saya… —" Tuhan, meski harus babak belurpun, setidak-tidaknya pertandingan ini harus mendapat seri!

Kala kakinya sampai di _dungeon_, sayang sekali (Eli tahu) posisinya tetap tidak terbuka. Jika dia bisa pintar-pintar mengecoh, barang kali dapat mengulur waktu sampai satu mesin dekoding yang satu lagi (semoga saja) diaktifkan. Tinggal menunggu apakah teman satu timnya yang seorang lagi itu dapat bekerja baik, atau mereka hanya menelan kekalahan di permainan pertama mereka minggu ini.

Eli mencari kotak yang dapat dia buka. Tapi dari dalamnya, Eli hanya menemukan senter yang selalu Kreacher gunakan dalam permainan; entah apa fungsinya selain— (perkataan Emma menggema satu kali), mengarahkan sinarnya yang menyilaukan pada mata pemburu. Mengingat dia masih memiliki peliharaan— peraturan mengatakan dia tidak bisa membawa barang apapun karena punya 'tambahan' berupa burung hantu yang terhitung sebagai 'fitur' keahlian yang tidak cuma sekali bisa digunakan (tergantung momennya)— berhubung itu pula dia tidak bisa membawa senter bersamanya. Pemuda itu menghela napas karena sudah menghabiskan waktu secara percuma, kemudian berbalik ke arah langit menyambut kedatangan kawannya. Setelah mengelus Druid yang sudah bekerja baik hari ini, sebagai pilihan dia membiarkannya terbang mencari penyintas yang seorang lagi.

_Deg, deg, deg!_

'Tidak—!'

"_AKH_!"

Eli tidak memahami apakah timingnya yang salah, penglihatannya yang telah berkurang; atau karena kecerobohannya yang tolol. Tepat setelah Druid terbang kembali— dan belum juga sempat untuk mendapati posisi temannya yang seorang lagi, dua-tiga buah tentakel tiba-tiba menjerat pergerakannya dengan mengikat tubuhnya ke udara. Dari pertanda jantung yang berdegup kencang ini, Eli tahu Hastur segera berteleportasi pada posisinya. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa _dungeon _yang disinggahinya berdekatan dengan _cipher_ yang sempat setengahnya diaktifkan dekoding.

Eli masih berusaha memberontak dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya, tapi semuanya terasa gelap. Tubuhnya sudah siap menerima ajal, tapi pikirannya menolak untuk kalah. Dari hadapannya, Hastur muncul sembari tertawa-tawa.

"Maaf— _tolong_, ampuni saya." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Cemas akan kematian yang membuatnya tidak lagi mengerti logika dan hanya bisa memohon untuk Hastur tidak melakukan apa-apa, perlahan menghasilkan gejolak aneh yang memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Sumpah, rasanya dia menyesal kenapa tidak dibunuh awal-awal saja. Masih denial atas perasaan sakit dan ketakutan yang menelan. "Saya belum mau… ma-mati…, saya—"

"_**Siapa bilang kau akan mati? Kau hanya akan kembali ke manor, melanjutkan permainan pada minggu berikutnya setelah penyembuhan**_."

Hastur menjawab dengan nada ketus, seolah-olah kesal karena dituduh akan menghabisinya sampai mampus. Selayak yang dikatakan, sudah menjadi peraturan tertulis bahwa pemburu tidak boleh benar-benar membuat penyitas terbunuh. Cukup membuat mereka terluka, memaksa mereka meninggalkan arena dengan mendudukkan mereka pada kursi roket. Eliminasi minimal 3 penyintas, dan pemburu akan segera menang dengan mudah.

Mata biru terbuka, menatap dari balik penutup yang sebelah bagiannya naik ke atas dan terbasahi oleh air matanya yang tergenang. Hastur tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya menjeratnya dengan tentakel dingin yang mencengkeram sekujur tubuhnya selayaknya setumpuk daging yang tidak berharga. Kalau sudah ditangkap seperti ini, seharusnya Eli langsung dipulangkan saja : membiarkan seorang penyintas yang satu lagi kabur, dan hasilnya akan sama saja (pemburu menang). Barangkali penguarangan nilai dengan tidak mendapat nilai dedukasi sempurna bagi pihak pemburu. Eli tahu betul Hastur sepertinya tidak berniat membuat mereka cepat-cepat pulang ke manor. Entah apalagi yang ditunggu. Yang pasti, Eli sudah memasrahkan diri pada keadaannya yang melarat saja.

"Akh!"

Eli meringis saat sebuah permukaan tentakel yang licin melilit dan berair itu menyentuh sebagian lukanya yang terbuka. _Tiba-tiba_. Pemuda itu memandang tidak mengerti. Hastur menurunkan topi jubahnya yang menutupi wajah sang peramal, membuat rambut cepak pendeknya terlihat dan tangan manusianya menyentuh pada helai-helainya di sebelah pipi. Tetap membiarkan penutup mata itu di sana.

"Kenapa … Anda melakukan ini?"

Awalnya, Eli tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tapi siapa sangka, permainan petak umpet yang dibayangkan tidak semudah yang dapat dia kira. Apalagi di hari pertama dia mendapatkan pemburu semacam ini sebagai lawan. Rasanya, dunianya berputar saja. Tidak mudah mendapatkan kemenangan di hari pertama, ditambah tentakel-tentakel yang merepotkan itu sudah jelas menjadi keuntungan lebih bagi si pemburu. Dan kenapa pula arena ini lebih sulit dikenali?

"_**Kau bertanya apa alasanku mengikuti permainan ini?**_"

Pemuda itu lemah menggeleng. Di saat yang bersamaan, diam dalam penuh keraguan— sebab dia memang sempat mempertanyakan alasan mengapa _Tuhan_ bisa ikut dalam permainan ini. Hastur; dia dewa yang tak tersebut. _(Eli mendengar bahwa Hastur adalah dewa yang berwenang pada laut dan air dari omongan-omongan orang lain; masih mempertanyakan siapa dia sebenarnya selain dari buku mitologi kepercayaan Cthulhu yang dibawakan salah seorang wanita yang belum berkenal dengannya sampai hari ini.)_

"_**Kau bertanya.**_"

"Tidak, maksud saya—"

"_**Hanya untuk kepuasan**_."

"Apa…?"

Melihat reaksi Eli yang kebingungan, mahluk setengah gurita itu sempat-sempatnya tertawa pula. "_**Tidak. Sebenarnya, aku mencari ilmu pengetahuan. Manusia itu mahluk yang unik.**_"

Satu kali lalu, Eli pernah mendapatkan alasan paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia dapatkan dari Aesop Carl soal mengapa dia sampai terjerat dalam permainan ini; _cuma buat mengantarkan pulang surat_. Sekarang, dia mendengar alasan yang lebih tidak masuk akal dari seorang pemburu yang punya obsesi terhadap dunia manusia itu sendiri. Eli tetap tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada perkara dunia : yang sebagiannya dipenuhi kebusukan, dan orang-orang jahat yang mementingkan uang. Ibarat dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan _harta_ karena terjerat dalam kemiskinan.

Sebetul-betulnya Eli Clark tidak mau ambil pusing untuk memberi perhatian-perhatian yang berarti. Sebelum permainan hari ini dimulaipun, kemarin malam itu Hastur tetap bertingkah penuh teka-teki. Jalan pikirnya tidak dapat ditebak, mungkin karena dia sang dewa yang _bukan_ manusia sedari awal. "Apa yang Anda harapkan dari … sekadar ilmu?"

Tanpa sadar suaranya mengecil, entah tertutupi oleh rasa takut Hastur akan memukulnya hingga tidak sadarkan diri, atau tentakel-tentakelnya yang mencekik leher hingga napasnya dibuat tersendat dan mati. Dia mencicit seperti anak burung yang terperangkap dalam jerat murahnya.

"_**Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?**_"

Hastur memerhatikan dari mata merahnya yang berkedip-kedip nyala. Dari nada bicaranya yang bergetar, dan air matanya yang masih tertahan, Hastur mengerti Eli tidak lagi sanggup bertahan. Dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, satu tentakel lagi tercipta dan dia menengadahkan kepala Eli dengan itu. Dalam posisinya yang terikat berdiri dan kepala yang sudah tidak lagi tertunduk, Hastur memaksa Eli menghadapnya yang sudah mencengkeram dagu ke pipinya kasar.

"_**Manusia itu selalu membuat penasaran. Kau yang hanya mengejar kepuasan duniawi justru orang yang paling tidak memahami**_."

"_Ukh_—!"

Sebelum Eli berbicara lagi, Hastur membuka mulutnya yang berada di antara permukaan wajah yang tertutup oleh pemandangan berpuluh-puluh mata, memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Mengabaikan Eli yang sudah tidak lagi bertenaga untuk menolaknya : memaksakan bibir pucatnya membalas menangkup pula dan sekujur badannya dibiarkan terhina.

.

.

"_**Ikuti aku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pada dunia yang tidak pernah kamu **_**ketahui **_**dan **_**mimpikan **_**selama ini."**_

.

.

.

"_Please help me, come get me!"_

11.

"_Terima kasih, berkat apa yang kamu katakan— orang tuaku selamat dari malapetaka."_

_Senyum itu datang tulus, di suatu minggu pagi buta, tepat saat Eli selesai berdoa. Gertrude duduk menunggunya di depan gereja, bersenandung senang dengan pipi kemerah-merahan. Semua orang— para pendeta gereja, anak-anak panti, telah berhamburan sebelum Eli menyelesaikan sembahyang terakhirnya._

_Cuma ada mereka berdua. Suara lembut perempuan itu mencicit begitu pelan, tertiup bersamaan angin yang berembus— begitu pula sebagian dari rambut pendek Eli yang tidak dia tutupi dengan jubah hari ini. Binarnya menghangatkan batin Eli yang seketika lega akan pilihannya yang sempat diselali. Eli membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan kecil, takkala Gertrude juga membentangkan tangannya sembari tangisnya pecah haru._

"_Kami tidak menyangka juragan tanah itu akan menipu kami sejauh ini. Kami tanam gandum di ladangnya, tentu pula membayar sewanya; tetapi dia dengan sengaja menyebar hama di sana. Ini sangat disayangkan, ayah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bekerja padanya. Kamu dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kamu tidak memberitahuku soal 'penglihatan' itu? Barangkali, kami binasa. Terima kasih, Eli. Terima kasih, sayang…, aku mencintaimu."_

_Kalian dengar itu? Ucapan terima kasih saja sudah cukup membikin Eli puas; sehingga dia mengecup-ngecup lagi pipi dan dahi kekasihnya penuh dengan rasa cinta, enggan untuk melepaskan, seakan-akan Gertrude hanyalah _hak_nya di dunia. Mereka saling mengasihi. Saling melengkapi. Sudah sempurna seperti yang seharusnya._

"_Tidak mengapa. Kamu berhak hidup bahagia. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Eli memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum juga. Meskipun, di akhir pertemuan itu, Eli menggigit-gigit bibirnya patah._

( Semenjak hari itu pun, Eli tidak pernah melihat keberadaan Druid lagi. )

.

.

.

_Behind him, he can hear it say,  
"Follow everywhere I go!"_

12.

Sentuhan itu berubah menjadi sebuah hisapan. Eli membenci rasa aneh yang tidak bisa dijabarkan ini, selain oleh lidahnya yang dihisap kuat dan sebentar lagi (mungkin) akan putus dari kerongkongan. Dari mulutnya yang bercabang, Eli merasakan jiwa dan organ-organnya hendak dicabut perlahan. Pemuda itu tersedak dengan cara tidak mengenakkan. Menelan ludah bercampur darah kotornya sendiri.

"_Ohok, ohok_!"

"_**Tenangkan dirimu**_."

Bukannya menenangkan diri selayaknya intruksi, justru Eli Clark menjerit. Salah satu tentakelnya (Hastur) menyapu lebih dalam ke balik pakaian, yang bentuknya sudah robek tidak beraturan; menghantarkan respon berupa Eli yang mengeram jijik karena rasa dingin tentakel lengket itu membuat tubuhnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dasarnya mencapai pada permukaan kulit di sekitar punggung, menghasilkan sensasi geli sekaligus aneh; tapi lucu di saat yang bersamaan. Sebagian juga menggerayangi area dada yang untungnya masih tertutup baju. Eli mencengkeram ke arah gumpalan tentakel yang menyelimuti tangan bersarungnya seraya mulutnya memaksa bungkam menahan suara aneh tak tertahan. Mulutnya sudah berdarah-darah.

"Cukup! A-apa yang Anda—" Satu lenguhan lolos, setelah Hastur menarik wajahnya. Eli merasa dirinya begitu kotor, tak sanggup menghadapi dirinya yang menyedihkan lebih jauh.

Hastur menyipitkan matanya. "_**Masih tidak mengerti?**_"

Arah pertanyaannya rancu, tidak ada pemahaman, dan fokus yang menjadi dasar _apa yang harus Eli mengerti_?

Hastur tidak memiliki masa lalu selain keberadaanya yang diragukan sebab tertelan dalam dunia mitologi. Padahal, _selayak_nya dia ada. Coba sebut manusia yang mengetahui kisah Cthulhu selain dari sebagian-sebagian mereka yang menganggapnya hanya berupa dongeng belaka. Termasuk, kalau misal boleh dihitung; Hastur pun belum meyakini apa fungsinya ada di dunia ini.

Seperti yang disebutkan bahwa keinginannya hanya sebatas pengetahuan. Manusia tidak banyak memahami apa arti kehidupan itu sendiri. Dia turun dengan alasan menghadap mereka, bahwa di dunia inipun; ada mahluk yang siap _menelan_. Dia adalah _dewa_ yang patut dipersembahkan dengan jantung mereka.

"He-hentikan—"

Memahami keadaannya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kembali, dari bibirnya yang cuma terdiam, dan tangannya yang tidak lagi mengepal perlawanan. Hastur jadi lebih berani dengan melucuti beberapa kain penutup Eli yang setengah terbuka, supaya Eli merasa dirinya lebih _merendah_. Menanggalkan penutup mata yang menganggunya dari dua buah bola mata yang selama ini membuat Hastur selalu penasaran bagaimana cara dia melihat dunia. Begitu dia menemukan pancar birunya yang sangat indah, sang dewa tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendecakkan lidahnya. Kagum kemudian menyentuh ke sisi-sisi kelopaknya.

"_**Bukankah itu yang kita sebut sebagai … nafsu?**_"

Sayangnya, keindahan itu terhalangi oleh air mata yang tidak berarti.

Dingin merayap. Jeratan menguat. Hastur semakin memerintahkan tentakel-tentakelnya yang menurut sudut pandang Eli; begitu menjijikkan, mengerikan, siap menelannya bulat-bulat— menekan pada pergelangan tangan, kaki-kakinya, dan pinggangnya yang sudah tidak lagi bisa diintruksi, lemas. Eli paham di saat seperti ini seharunya, sebaiknya— atau mungkin _harus_, dia pasrah saja.

"_**Aku tahu, Eli-ku sayang. Kau menginginkan harapan. Untuk menikahi perempuan itu."**_

Eli menggelengkan kepalanya enggan, mengelak, karena bukan itu saja alasannya. _Jangan berkata seolah kamu mengetahui segalanya!_

"_**Kau akan aman dalam kendaliku. Biarkan aku **_**masuk**_**, lebih ke dalam."**_

.

.

.

_Top over the mountains or valley low  
Give you everything you've been dreaming of_

13.

Druid hanya kembali menemaninya, saat ini dalam permainan, sekarang; cuma karena perjanjian bersyarat.

_Penglihatan-penglihatan _itu memberikannya kesempatan. Saat surat beramplop putih itu datang entah darimana, tertera di depan rumah bututnya, dipitai dan cap mahal ala konglomerat. Eli membacanya secara seksama. Ketika menemukan salah satu persyaratan berupa : dia tidak keberatan untuk 'mati' berkali-kali, Eli sigap menolaknya. Itu menjadi keputusannya sebelum _suara-suara_ itu terdengar lagi, menghantuinya sepanjang mimpi; dan Eli dituntut untuk mengikutinya jika ingin mendapat kepercayaan kembali.

"_Kamu yakin?"_

Pertanyaan itu terngiang, berulang-ulang. Kata-kata terakhir Gertrude yang menyiratkan akan kekhawatiran, tidak rela melepasnya dalam kepergian panjang. Eli tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengangguk, karena itu adalah utang dan tanggung jawabnya. Biarlah nanti dia saja yang mati : selama Gertrude aman, Eli masih dapat menyanggupi. Gertrude pula lah mengetahui jika, kalau; Eli dapat menang— mereka bisa hidup lebih bahagia dengan finansial yang mestinya lebih layak, tanpa tersendat-sendat seperti yang mereka alami selama ini. Pria dua puluh tahunan itu tersenyum. Lagi-lagi mengumbar janji, untuk mendatangkan kehidupan sejahtera untuk mereka berdua di masa depan.

_( "Benar. Aku hanya mencintaimu." )_

Permasalahannya adalah, mengapa— _mengapa_ Druid dapat datang, ketika Hastur memanggilnya?

Malam itu. Eli mengingatnya. Bulan purnama terang. Dengan mengangkat tangannya— Druid yang sebetul-betulnya hanya akan menghampiri ketika lapar dan dibutuhkan dalam permainan— datang bertengger. Pada bahu-bahunya. Menatapnya dalam kebisuan yang menekan. Menghinanya seakan-akan bukan Eli seorang lah yang dapat _mengendalikan _dirinya. Apa seperti ini rasanya dikhianati; seperti yang Eli lakukan pula pada _dia_? _Maafkan aku, Druid. Maafkan aku_— tangisnya pecah lirih, tidak bersuara, namun sesak di dada.

_( "Aku membutuhkanmu." )_

Tentakel-tentakel itu melesak masuk pada bagian terintimnya, menghajarnya dalam satu kali sentakan; sehingga Eli berteriak minta ampunan.

Pergelangannya telah membiru. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menegangkan sekujur bagian tubuhnya, masih denial supaya berusaha lepas, tapi Hastur terlalu kuat sebagai lawan untuk ditantang. Sang dewa dari gerak-geriknya yang tidak mengekspresikan apapun, bahkan saat Eli menggigit kencang salah satu tentakelnya yang disumpalkan ke mulut; lantas bersikap lebih brutal dengan merobek pakaiannya menjadi ceceran tidak berarti. Air matanya sudah berderai tidak keruan lagi, sebab dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. Apakah cairan yang mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya ini? _Oh_. Darah, tentu saja.

"Ugh— Akh… ma- af, maaf— ampuni sa- saya! AHHH!"

Lenguhan parau. Berisi setengah teriakan, dicampur perasaan sulit itu keluar menyedihkan; Eli cengkeram lagi semua bagian dari Hastur yang bisa diraihnya. Tubuhnya menjorok ke depan, terdorong-dorong; tersentrum setiap kali Hastur berhasil menyentuh lebih ke _dalam_. Bebannya berat sampai tidak tertahan. Pada puncaknya— lemas pun, Hastur kukuh tidak menarik tentakel nistanya. Sementara Eli Clark masih tidak percaya desahan-desahan kotor itu keluar dari bibir basahnya, yang sudah mengeluarkan liur banyak, dan hidung penuh ingus membanjiri permukaan wajahnya.

"Mhhhg! Saya mo- mohon… KHH- tolong- TOLONG—"

Hastur; membalikkan tubuhnya dalam posisi menungging. Kembali menggerogotinya dengan rasa hina.

_._

_._

_._

"_Just let me in!"_

14.

Apakah Hastur kecewa Eli menolak dirinya?

_( Aku naif, aku egois, aku _**salah**_. )_

"Tuan Clark!"

.

.

Adegan itu berlalu dengan cepat. Tapi tidak bagi Eli, yang mestinya paling memahami jika _semua_ itu terjadi seperti selama-lamanya.

Eli tidak memahaminya lagi. Keadaannya kacau balau. Pakaiannya entah ke mana, yang menempel dan tersisa, hanya sebuah sisa robekan baju yang membungkusnya seperti gelandang tak bertuan. Badannya gemetaran; bukan karena dingin, tapi mimpi buruk mendalam dan trauma pasca diperkosa. Lengketnya ada di sana sini, ruam di setiap sudut badannya, dan darah yang dia tidak mengerti berasal dari mana.

Hastur, setelah semua itu; berakting seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh terkulai Eli dengan kedua tangannya, berjalan mendekat pada penjara bawah tanah yang belum juga terbuka. Sirine tanda semua cipher telah terselesaikan bergema beberapa detik sebelumnya, tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda penyintas yang seorang lagi pergi dari arena. Sementara Eli sudah tidak bisa merespon apa-apa. Sekujur tubuhnya— terutama bagian bawahnya, perihnya sampai tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menangis, menangis; dalam pelukan Hastur, yang tetap enggan menurunkannya dari genggaman penuh belas kasih.

"Apa yang ka- kalian lakukan—?"

Buram. Eli merasakan semuanya buram, hampa, tidak terbentuk. Ada suara seorang wanita yang familiar menyeru-nyerukan namanya, memandang takut tidak percaya; menyaksikan dengan mata kepala terhadap kondisi Eli yang tidaklah 'layak' lagi. Hastur juga membisu dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, dengan mata merah detensi (bodoh sekali dia datang saat semua mesin dekoding terselesaikan), tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia bakal mendekat ke perempuan itu, lalu menghantamnya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Eli.

"Ja-jangan mendekat…" di setengah kesadaran itu, Eli berserak semampunya, dengan tubuh bertremor hebat, menahan pedih dan luka— memerhatikan dari visi penuh rasa prihatin dan kecewa. Sesegukan. "Fo- fokus membuka gerbang! Kamu— harus cepat keluar…"

Parau. Serak pita suaranya pun terdengar perih setelah adegan penuh pekik sepanjang menunggu satu _cipher_ itu selesai yang lamanya sudah membuat Eli semena-mena _mati_. Dia tidak sanggup memberikan protes apapun; memaafkan perempuan berambut merah muda yang dimakluminya gagap mesin setelah pengakuannya di pertemuan hari pertama. Dia, gadis itu, tampak kebingungan. Sebetulnya semua gerbang sudah dia buka, tapi di depan pemburu, akan jadi hal tabu membuat pengakuan yang memicu pengejaran.

_Masih _bersikeras. "Tapi—"

"Dengarkan apa katanya, aku akan membebaskannya pada penjara bawah tanah." Hastur cepat bermonolog, menghelakan napasnya, berdesis. Terkesiap. Sempat bimbang, perempuan di hadapannya mengendur, lalu kembali menjauh mundur. Di saat seperti ini pun, dia memang tidak bisa berbuat banyak : Eli berhenti menegang. Air matanya sudah mengering, belum berani menatap Hastur yang— _benarkah_, dia akan membebaskannya saja?

_( Izinkanlah dia lebih lama untuk berdua. Dengan orang yang dikasihinya. )_

"Baik, yang Mulia…"

Gadis itu berlutut, membuat gerakan setengah sujud, dan satu-satunya respon Eli yang masih digendong dengan keadaan setengah sadar itu adalah tertegun. Baik tertegun atas perempuan yang sepertinya menaruh formalitas khusus pada Hastur, ataupun Hastur sendiri yang— akankah bisa dipercayakan untuk benar-benar meng_ampun_inya secara cuma-cuma?

"Jangan pernah _kembali menoleh_ apapun yang terjadi, Fiona."

Dia bernama Fiona. Seseorang yang baru Eli ingat pernah mengisahkan padanya cerita Cthulhu, secara menggebu-gebu; dengan pengakuan sebagai anggota dari sebuah sekte pemuja. Dan, (Eli juga mendengar) Hastur yang merupakan garis keturunan Tuhan-nya.

.

.

_( "Baik, Tuanku." )_

.

.

.

_Everything you wantin' gonna be  
the magic story you've been told_

15.

"_Ikuti aku, kemanapun aku membawamu; kekuatanmu adalah sumpah yang membawamu setia pada Tuhan pengasihmu."_

.

.

Di saat seperti ini pun, Eli masih menangisi Druid.

Apa kabar keluarga tersayangnya? Pada permainan terakhir mereka, Druid tidak mengalami apa-apa, kan? Eli ingat Druid masih dapat terbang sebelum Hastur menghantamnya ketika burung itu sempat satu kali mengganggu kesenangan si dewa— membela Eli, mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Eli marah. Syukurnya, Druid tidak tertangkap. Biarlah saja Eli yang diinjak-injak, jangan Druid. Jangan teman-temannya— jangan Tracy, jangan Fiona, apalagi Aesop. Eli berutang satu nyawa pada pembalsem eksentrik itu. Berkat dia, Eli dapat mengulur waktu dalam permainan— berkat rasa iba dan kasihan pemburu, Eli dapat berakhir seri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Semuanya berbisik. Dari depan pintu, dari pinggiran lorong, bahkan dua orang pembesuk waktu itu; tepat di hadapan Eli yang terbaring lemah lantas dikira masih belum juga siuman— bertanya-tanya menggunakan nada penasaran, berdecak saat tak kunjung mendapat pencerahan. Eli tetap memejamkan matanya. Berpura-pura tidak dengar. Lantaran jika dia kembali mengingat hal itu, semata-mata memicunya untuk menambah alasan biar dia bunuh diri saja. Eli masih menghargai nyawanya— setidaknya, sampai dia dapat menepati janj-janjinya.

Beruntunglah Fiona yang membawa nampan makan itu datang menginterupsi, Emily selesai berkata-kata pada Emma dan berganti meraih nampan dalam pegangan Fiona.

"Terima kasih. Seharusnya sebentar lagi Tuan Clark akan segera sadar, ini sudah dua hari semenjak—"

"Tuan Clark!"

Fiona, Emily, maupun Emma terkaget-kaget mendapati Eli yang bangkit dari ranjangnya secara tiba-tiba, dengan mata yang tak lagi sembab, meski masih agak membengkak. Eli hanya menanggapi diam. Emily menyadari suasana muncul tidak mengenakkan. Lebih terkejutnya lagi, beberapa saat setelahnya; si tuan Peramal malah mengumbar senyum dan mengatakan semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Fiona lantas menghelakan napasnya, Emily sigap menyentuh dahi pasiennya. Demam.

"Tidak. Saya tidak mengapa— hanya panas sedikit. Nona Emily, bisa minta tolong? Saya … butuh air."

Eli tidak baik-baik saja. Itu bual. Emily dan Fiona lah yang mengetahui betul apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Emily diam sebagai bentuk hormat agar Eli tidak kembali membenci terhadap apa yang menimpanya.

"Tuan Clark, cukup!"

Ternyata cuma satu orang yang waktu itu menolak berpura-pura. Fiona menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, berderailah air pada kedua pelupuk matanya, menyebut-nyebut nama Eli prihatin dengan suara serak tersendat-sendat. Perempuan itu berhambur memeluk tubuh ringkih sang peramal, tidak terkendali emosinya— menyalurkan ketenangan yang tidak bisa Eli dapat dalam beberapa jam belakang. "Jangan katakan apapun. Cukup… jangan berakting jadi kuat!"

Eli, pria itu— meskipun hanya diam saja terhadap reaksinya, tetap membulatkan matanya. _Mengapa_ perasaan hangat ini serupa Gertrude yang memberi cinta padanya? Apakah dikarenakan badannya rindu pada orang terkasihnya, sehingga menyalah visualkan, bahwa yang tengah memeluknya kini bukanlah Gertrude?

Eli bergeming, begitu pun Emily yang memilih lengang, tidak berkomentar. Eli membutuhkan dukungan psikologi, dan itu bukan bidangnya. Emily putar tubuhnya menuju dapur mengambil satu gelas air minum seperti yang Eli pesan. Emma Woods yang masih tidak disadari keberadaannya tersenyum kikuk. Lalu, memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan menyusul kepergian Emily.

"Kamu tidak sadarkan diri. Dua hari. Kondisimu menyedihkan! Maafkan aku, Tuan Clark. Seharusnya aku membantumu, bukannya kabur seorang diri—"

"Nona Fiona… saya—"

"Tuan Hastur membiarkan kamu bebas, melewati penjara bawah tanah. Aku bersyukur beliau tidak membunuhmu, karena aku tahu; matanya waktu itu penuh dengan nafsu— ingin membunuh. Seperti yang biasa aku lihat ketika Tuan Yog-Sothoth lapar membutuhkan persembahan. Kau mengerti, kan? Tuan Hastur sudah siap membunuhmu!"

Kata perkatanya gemetar, membentuk kalimatnya kacau. Eli tidak memahami, hanya mengiyakan.

Fiona— entah mengapa, menunjukkan sisi lemah; menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai empati? Padahal yang mengalami adalah Eli. Mengapa rasa kasihan itu pula tersalurkan pada seseorang yang belum lama ini dikenalnya? Bukan dikarenakan Fiona mengalami hal yang sama, kan? Sempatkah waktu buat dia mengasihani seseorang yang tidak dekat secara pribadi— dan baru berbicara dengannya setelah dua hari?

"Nona—"

_BRUK!_

Berbondong-bondonglah Aesop, William, Naib, maupun Norton dan Tracy juga menjenguknya. Mereka jatuh berhamburan pada ambang pintu, ternyata mengintip-ngintip sedari tadi. Tracy cepat bersembunyi di balik tubuh William yang paling tinggi. Naib menggaruk tengkuk, dan Aesop membuang mukanya. Hanya Norton yang sigap juga memeluk Eli bahkan sebelum Fiona melepas rengkuhannya. Bersama air mata sekenannya, rasa simpati yang persis seperti orang-orang umumnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu si peramal, sehingga dia yang terbaring makin berekspresi bingung penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi…" Norton memang tidak mendengar apapun. Dia juga bertanding dalam arena waktu itu, satu tim bersama Naib dan Mike, melawan seorang pemburu baru. Dia sendiri sedang terluka-luka, diperban sedikit, membuat penampilannya jadi lucu. Tapi, mereka tetap menang. "Begitu kami mendengar kau yang paling berusaha dalam permainan terakhir— oh, aku bersyukur sekali kalian mendapat poin seri, sungguh; itu sama sekali tidak mengecewakan!"

Betul. Tidak _mengecewakan_. Si peramal meringis dari dalam hati, karena bukan hal itu yang dinilai dari sisi gagal yang dia maksud.

Fiona melepas pelukannya (sembari berharap-harap cemas semua orang tidak mendengar percakapan terakhir mereka), begitu juga Norton; yang kemudian terjerebam, karena tertabrak oleh tubuh Aesop yang didorong Naib. William tertawa-tawa mendengar umpatan si perias mayat. Ada hal lain yang ingin disampaikan mereka.

"Dan kau tahu? Aesop adalah orang yang paling mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Semua menatap ke arah Aesop, sebagian terpingkal usil, ada juga yang sampai terperangah-rangah. Bahkan Emily yang baru kembali dari dapur menutup mulutnya terkesima.

"Tuan Carl…?"

Aesop dikenal sebagai _anxious_ yang tidak peduli. Mendengar desas desus dia tak tenang memikirkan Eli, semua orang jelas menjadi heboh sendiri. Walaupun, Aesop setengah tidak sudi dan terlalu canggung mengakuinya. "Lain kali, jaga dirimu lebih baik."

Walaupun perkataannya patah-patah, Eli paham Aesop Carl berkata tulus dan benar dia menaruh kekhawatiran padanya. Tuan ini terbiasa bekerja seorang diri, ketika ada manusia yang merelakan dirinya berkorban— terutama bertaruh demi nyawanya, Aesop tinggalkan delusinya akan kesenangannya pada orang mati.

Pipi Eli menghangat. Sejenak, dia dapat bersikap lebih tenang. Kepedulian adalah sifat yang patut dihormati.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Pembesukan terakhir ditutup oleh Martha Behamfill. Dia menghadiahi si peramal sebuah _flare gun_, entah apa maksudnya; mengizinkan pria gagap senjata itu menggunakannya pada permainan mereka di dua pemburu.

Semua orang memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Menunggu esok menjelang pengumuman giliran mereka. Ini sudah hari ketiga dia dirawat. Setelah sadar, Eli tetap dipaksa Emily untuk beristirahat seharian memulihkan tubuhnya. _Host_ pun tidak keberatan karena jadwal permainan Eli masih berkesempatan di jauh-jauh hari, bergilir, yang lain juga harus mendapat jatah bertempur dalam arena.

_( Pulanglah. )_

Eli menatap ke arah jendela. Druid belum juga kembali.

Hari ini berakhir begitu panjang. Eli sudah lupa. Namun ada sensasi yang masih membekas dalam dirinya, membikinnya merinding setiap kali ingatan itu bergema, sehingga Emily selalu setia menjadi orang yang bakal mengawasi perkembangan kesembuhannya. Malam ini pun Eli masih memeluk dirinya gemetaran, tergolek pada ranjang, lagi-lagi tidak bisa terbaring tidur. Dari pengakuannya, Eli hanya akan mendapat mimpi buruk, berulang-ulang, membuatnya tak pernah tenang.

"Anda harus istirahat! Saya sudah bilang, kan? Luka Anda—"

Emily tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Sekali menatap matanya, Eli mengerti apa yang akan disampaikan. Lirih itu bergetar. Eli meyakinkan diri untuk tidak membenci dirinya yang sudah hina.

.

.

.

_And you'll be safe under my control_

16.

Larut malam. Hari keempat. Setelah mendapat izin sang dokter, Eli akan keluar 'ruang rawat inap' manor secara resmi besok. Semua orang yang membesuk telah pergi. Menyisakan dua individu, yang sama sekali belum membuka mulut meskipun sekadar buat berbasa basi.

Fiona diam. Soal apa yang dilihatnya sepanjang permainan di arena, rahasia mengapa Eli begitu lama menahan pemburu yang mustahil dihadapi selama berpuluh-puluh menit. Berjaga-jaga, waktu itu Fiona sengaja cuma berfokus pada mendekoding mesin sandi sembari menyebarkan portal di sepanjang tempat guna mereka kabur di kemudian nanti. Walaupun satu cipher telah terselesaikan dengan tangannya sendiri— gerbang pun terbuka kedua-duanya, Eli tak kunjung menghampiri.

_( Firasatnya adalah nyata. )_

Fiona memeras kain basah sebagai kompres hangat Eli untuk yang terakhir kali. Gadis itu berniat untuk kembali pada kamarnya. Tidak lumrah mendapati dua insan perempuan dan laki-laki yang tidak berpasang berada dalam satu ruangan— jika bukan karena Emily adalah dokter, dan dia adalah 'perawat' yang bersikukuh bekerja. Itu alasan pertama. Penyebab kedua, dia tidak ingin tergoda bakal mengungkit hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada Eli. Biarpun dipikir secara logika, Fiona memandang itu sebagai sebuah tragedi. Jadi dia bungkam. Fiona cuma membantu dikarenakan rasa bersalahnya. Selebih itu, tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara mereka berdua.

"Nona Fiona…"

Gadis itu menoleh penuh keterkejutan. Menahan sebagian napasnya, tidak mau percaya. Memerah sepasca Eli menarik pinggang dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Begitu erat. Enggan melepas. Mengaing seperti anak anjing yang butuh tempat bertampung. Meski, responnya adalah berupa Fiona yang gelagap dan tidak mengerti apa yang mesti dia perbuat sebagai pengalih perhatian. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Tuan Clark—"

"Seperti ini. Sebentar saja. Kamu sama seperti Gertrude, saya merindukannya." Eli mengendus sedikit tubuh perempuan itu, masih mendekapnya : lalu jatuhlah mereka pada posisi terduduk berdua.

"Tidak boleh…"

"Saya ingin pulang."

Eli menekuk dalam pangkuan sang pendeta, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meskipun berakhir seri, Eli tetap _gagal _di permainan pertamanya.

.

.

Dan malam itu Eli kembali dihantui oleh _suara-suara_ yang memanggilnya. Menjelang pagi, dengan belas yang tak terbendung, Fiona menemani sang peramal sembari mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Seperti air yang mengalir tanpa ujung, dan Eli tetap menyalahkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"_Please, help me."_

17.

( Druid bertengger di ambang jendela. Menatap kosong pada satu mata, masih mengintainya atas pengakuan-pengakuan dosa. )

.

.

.

_\- fin -_

— 19th October 2019, 09.05 AM.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Mengingat ada banyaknya pekerjaan mulai bulan ini, proyek fanfiksi yang belum terselesaikan, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar menyelesaikan fic HasEli yang sudah berdebu beberapa bulan di laptop saya ini. Hahaha! Tidak ingin denial, semoga bukan cuma saya yang suka dengan pair ini ya T_T

Jujur ya, awalnya bermain game ini karena penasaran; dijerat oleh teman, entah sejak kapan malah betulan pindah fandom dari Hetalia. Sampai di event kemarin, jadi tergila-gila dengan cosplayer IDV walaupun tidak khilaf membeli merch. Saya suka Eli Clark, hubungan dia dengan semua orang, terutama keterikatannya dengan Hastur (jangan tanya kenapa saya malah menobatkan mereka sebagai OTP utama saya. Satu fetish ditumpuk jadi satu, duh). Walaupun di setiap match selalu diberi harapan palsu, saya hampir tidak pernah mendapat friendly Hastur ketika menggunakan Eli. T_T (2)

Jangan sungkan untuk berkenalan dengan saya lebih jauh, feel free to add ID game saya : LiuFei_Jian. Maaf-maaf saja saya memang sengaja _ngehode_ di situ. Salam kenal!


End file.
